Space Battle RP Rules
SPECIAL SPACE BATTLE PREREQUISITES A maximum of 10 people will participate in the space battle. In order to participate you must meet the following requirements: 1. You must have a gmail with your character name active to participate on the grid space battle map. 2. You must be able to flip between the SW:TOR game and a Google Docs grid quickly! 4. You must be approved by the Order Family, the Supreme Commander or the Lord Chancellor. 6. Each faction will have one Fleet Commander and four Ship Coordinators. The named above may command the fleet themselves or appoint someone to command their fleet. 7. Ship Coordinators are not commanders of their respective ships, they direct the ships from aboard the flagship of their faction. SPECIAL SPACE BATTLE RULES 1. The space battle will be taking place between the SWTOR game where moves are RP'd and a special Google drive that space battle participants will see but will RP for the rest in guild chat. 2. Only approved space battle participants will RP the moves of the battle. Guild members who are not space battle participants can RP reactions to the battle in /say and may be used as ground forces in boarding the capital ship of the losing side if directed by the fleet commander or faction leader. 3. Space Battle RP will happen in Guild Chat. Individual RPs will happen in say. 4. Space battle turns are determined randomly by the fleet coordinators in collaboration. 5. Ship coordinators should follow the advice of their fleet commanders for their moves but it is not required. Disobedience has RP consequences. 6. Each move consists of a coordinator and the fleet commander commanding the units under their command: Each coordinator has at least one move (the capital ship they are commanding) and possibly more moves for their fighter squadrons. Capitol ships take one action per turn, fighters can take two. 7. If their are not enough coordinators the fleet commanders will assign multiple ships to the coordinators they have. However if a coordinator is signed up and fails to arrive their faction is then penalized by losing the ship that they are commanding. 9. Not all ships have to start at the beginning. The Fleet commander has the ability to call in ships from hyperspace at their will. This is the one command that ship coordinators must obey. 10. The flagship cannot be destroyed. The battle is won when the flagship of a faction's hull is at 100. 11. Units may move through or land on debris fields but the result is 50 Damage. The Debris field is then cleared from the map. 12. These are two classes of capitol ships and two classes of fighters. Here are their properties: # Harrower Class Dreadnought (500 Shield, 1000 Hull): -Can deploy two fighter or bomber squadrons. The class of the squadrons is up to the ship coordinator. -Has a movement range of one hex per turn -Has a firing range of two hexes -Can only take one action per turn (move, fire, deploy fighters) -Cannot target fighter squadrons or bombers (too small / fast) -Cannon damage = 150 pts # Terminus Class Destroyer (250 Shield, 500 Hull): -Can deploy one fighter or bomber squadron -Has a movement range of one hex per turn -Has a firing range of two hexes -Can only take one action per turn (move, fire, deploy fighters) -Can target anything -Cannon damage = 75 pts # Order Bombers (100 Hull) -Has a movement range of one hex per turn -Has a firing range of one hex -Can only take two actions per turn (move, fire) -Cannot target fighters (too fast) -Damage = 75 pts # Order Interceptors (75 Hull): -Has a movement range on two hexes per turn -Has a firing range of one hex -Can take two actions per turn (move, fire) -Cannot target capitol ships (no affect) -Damage = 50 pts